Princess Rapunzel
Princesa Rapunzel de Corona é o protagonista da franquia Tangled . Rapunzel é atualmente casado com Eugene Fitzherbert e é filha dos governantes de Corona , Rainha Arianna e Rei Frederic . Da mesma forma, Rapunzel é o herdeiro do trono como princesa da Coroa . Seus companheiros - Cassandra , Pascal e Maximus a ajudam ao longo do caminho para enfrentar seus medos, com seus longos cabelos, que são mostrados em " What the Hair ?! ". Atualmente, a princesa da Disney é interpretada por Mandy Moore . História ''Tangled: antes nunca depois Rapunzel serve como protagonista do filme de televisão animado. Ocorrendo alguns meses após os acontecimentos de Tangled, e antes Tangled Ever After, Rapunzel retorna ao seu reino para retomar seu lugar de direito na família real. Tendo se reunido com seus pais, Rapunzel tenta se adaptar à vida de uma princesa, recebendo ajuda de Pascal e sua dama de companhia, Cassandra. Ela tenta o seu melhor, e apesar de ter uma família amorosa e um círculo de apoio de amigos, Rapunzel se sente sobrecarregada com a quantidade de responsabilidade que vem sendo uma princesa. Ela pede ao pai uma mudança de ritmo nesse sentido, mas ele nega, temendo que o desejo de Rapunzel de explorar o mundo a leve a cair em perigo, como ela fez dezoito anos antes, quando foi sequestrada por Gothel. Além do mais,- e o fato de que a maneira borbulhante de Rapunzel de se comportar é desprezada pela comunidade real - Eugene se sente confiante o suficiente para propor a Rapunzel, e faz isso, para o choque e prazer da princesa. No entanto, apesar de seu amor por ele, Rapunzel não se sente pronta para se casar, em vez disso querendo se entender e viver a vida pela qual está ansiosa. Oprimido e ansioso, ela rejeita a proposta de Eugene e deixa a cena em um huff. Em seu quarto, Rapunzel lamenta seu sentimento de culpa por Cassandra, que acredita que Rapunzel poderia usar algum tempo de inatividade. Ela se oferece para levar Rapunzel além do muro de segurança de Corona - um ato proibido - e foge da princesa com a ajuda de Maximus. Durante a excursão, Cassandra leva Rapunzel ao local anterior da flor curativa que salvou Rapunzel e sua mãe quando esta ficou doente durante a gravidez. Rochas misteriosas semelhantes a espinhos apareceram na área, e não apenas o ameaçador, mas também inquebrável. Enquanto Rapunzel examina a área ainda mais, ela é atingida pela magia que faz com que seu longo cabelo dourado cresça para trás. Depois de voltar para o castelo, Rapunzel e Cassandra tentam se livrar do cabelo, mas como os espinhos, é inquebrável. Eugene chega e descobre a verdade, oferecendo assistência para escondê-lo da rainha Arianna e do rei Frederic. Rapunzel tem a ideia de esconder o cabelo em uma peruca superdimensionada, o que ajuda bastante, apesar do constrangimento. Ela então se junta a seus pais para o café da manhã, e durante o qual, Frederic admite que seus métodos de proteção a Rapunzel foram bastante injustos, e observa que ele está reconsiderando suas decisões, para a excitação de Rapunzel. Depois, Arianna visita Rapunzel no quarto do último, para dar um presente de coroação. Ela encoraja Rapunzel a escolher como viver sua vida - e eventualmente governar o reino - apesar da teimosia de seu pai e do que os outros possam pensar. Mais tarde, a cerimônia de coroação de Rapunzel começa, e durante a qual a família real é confrontada por um pirata conhecido como Lady Caine, que busca vingança contra o rei Frederic por prender seu pai. Frederic e o resto dos convidados reais são sequestrados, mas Rapunzel se recusa a se levantar e revela seu cabelo dourado. Ela usa isso como uma arma para derrotar os piratas com a ajuda de Eugene e Cassandra, salvando seu pai. Naquela noite, apesar de provar seu valor, Frederic se sente mais inseguro sobre a segurança de Rapunzel do que nunca. Com a razão pela qual Rapunzel foi levado em primeiro lugar depois de ter retornado, Frederic sente que é forçado a proibir Rapunzel de deixar as muralhas de Corona sem o seu consentimento, levando sua filha às lágrimas. With her father's new law, Rapunzel feels trapped once more, similar to her imprisonment within the tower. Eugene arrives and comforts her, uplifting her spirits a bit. After he leaves, Rapunzel reads a message in the journal given to her by Arianna, and becomes inspired to pursue the adventure she's always desired, despite the obstacles she will have to face. Tangled: The Series In "What the Hair?!", Rapunzel suffers from nightmares concerning her hair, driving her to seek answers regarding its return. Cassandra suggests they visit a young alchemist named Varian, and during the visit, Rapunzel learns that her hair has lost its healing powers, but can act as a human shield to protect herself and those around her from catastrophe such as falling debris. Unfortunately, Varian's workshop was destroyed before further information can be obtained. Afterwards, Rapunzel confesses the truth about how her hair returned, to Eugene, reestablishing their mutual trust despite Cassandra's apprehensions. In "Rapunzel's Enemy", Rapunzel tries to win the favor of Uncle Monty, a kindly old man who booed her after unveiling the new seal for the 500th Gopher Grab. All attempts to make him like her fail, so Rapunzel resorts to disguising herself. At first things go well between the two of them, but the Gopher Grab starts before he can reveal why he doesn't like the princess. Unfortunately, the Gopher Grab gets out of control when the gopher goes crazy (due to Eugene feeding it dimberries instead of bimberries), so the two venture to a river. Monty tries to grab it from some rocks, but falls into the water. With no choice, Rapunzel drops her disguise and rescues him from a waterfall. Despite this, he explains that his naysaying is because of the new seal, as well as a disregard to tradition. He softens up by revealing the gopher he snatched up, which made him the champion of the Gopher Grab as he dreamed of being, but is still sour at the princess for lying to him. Rapunzel finally accepts that not everybody has to like everyone, and that she doesn't like him either, and the two part as not-friends. Outfits Click Here to view Rapunzel's Outfits Relationships Eugene Fitzherbert Rapunzel and Eugene have a long complicated history, with theirs being shown in the movie, Tangled. Eugene and Rapunzel, after the events of ''Tangled: Before Ever After were merely a couple, and during that moment, Eugene had proposed to Rapunzel. Afterwards, Rapunzel declined, while Cassandra, supporting her best friend's wishes glared at a devastated Eugene. At the end of Tangled: Before Ever After, Rapunzel finally accepts the proposal and marries Eugene. They are currently married and are the next heir to the throne. Trivia * O nome, "Rapunzel", é originário do original da história dos Irmãos Grimm , em que a célebre frase: "Deixa cair o cabelo". https://www.behindthename.com/name/rapunzel/submitted Galeria Referências Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Female characters Category:Adults Category:Corona Category:A to Z Category:Pure Good